


Simple Suggestions

by Pyreite



Series: Conversations with Adaar [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreite/pseuds/Pyreite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar thanks Cole for suggesting how to move the Iron Bull, permanently, into her quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Suggestions

Adaar pauses when she spies Cole sitting in the rafters. His legs hang, swinging left and right, as he casually kicks them back and forth. She had thought him a little strange at first with his eerie insight and all too-human empathy. His ability to read a person like an open-book, speaking aloud their darkest fears, had caused more than one awkward incident in Skyhold. Adaar smiled as she recalled how one of the healers' had exclaimed excitedly over a recent accumulation of freshly spun spider-webs.

 

The Inquisition soldiers had benefited greatly from Cole's compassionate nature.

 

Adaar climbed the second flight of stairs. The tavern was unusually quiet with the Iron Bull tucked away in her quarters sound asleep. He'd been exceptionally pleased when she'd had that fancy Orlesian bed, complete with silk-sheets and heavy fur-lined blankets, imported from Val Royeaux. Adaar wouldn't have known about her lover's fetish for Orlesian finery if not for a certain perceptive blue-eyed spirit. The idea that her ever- _manly_ Bull could melt like butter over a goose-down-stuffed pillow was incredibly amusing.

 

Adaar greeted Cole with a smile when she reached the second-floor landing. The spirit-come-human boy smiled in return. His eyes glinted merrily. “Did he like it?” he asked innocent as a lamb. Adaar's smile turned shy, though her eyes crinkled joyfully.

 

“If his snoring is anything to go by”, replied Adaar. “Bull is resting well now”.

 

Adaar laughed when Cole answered with the guilelessness of a child.

 

“The Iron Bull would never admit to you that he sleeps better wrapped in Orlesian silks than Fereldan furs”.

 

Adaar regarded her spirt-come-friend gratefully. He was strange, it was true, but under the ragged jacket and wide-brimmed hat was a kind and caring soul. She could not deny that Cole's stay in Skyhold had made the grim fortress seem less dreadful and more homely. He made the mages nervous, certainly, but to Adaar he was a kindred spirit. She smiled again, the corners of her mouth dimpling as she considered how perfect his suggestion had been.

 

“Thank you, Cole”.

 

Cole's shy-sweet smile made Adaar blush. “You're welcome”.


End file.
